Daniel gets jealous
by whytejigsaw
Summary: Daniel thinks there is something going on between Cam and Vala after they attend his high school reunion together. Rated T for mild swearing.


Spoilers for Bounty & Memento Mori

Daniel couldn't get the image of Vala in that sexy black dress out of his head. She was never dressed up like that for team nights or the rare occasions she annoyed him into taking her to the movies. All this time, he'd flattered himself that she really liked him and he was slowly working his way towards admitting the same and now, now it seemed like all this time she'd actually like Mitchell!

Oh sure, he was great if you like the military commando who doesn't ask too many questions type! But Daniel thought Vala liked a man with intelligence. Even when he'd swooped in and rescued her from the bounty hunters, Vala had chosen to go back in the car with Cam! And Mitchell had mentioned how she'd told his parents they were a couple – and that for some reason, he'd gone along with it! Like that's funny – surely no one could think Vala and Cam were a couple!

Ok, so a couple of things were clear from the stream running through his head and the steam coming out his ears. Daniel was attracted to Vala. Ok, originally, his thoughts were of the "she's hot and I've seen her naked, though not in the best of circumstances" variety but recently, and with the slightly more embarrassing realisation that he was actually jealous of her weekend with Cam, it was much more than that. Her recent disappearance and memory loss had had a serious effect on him. He was out of his mind with worry while she was gone and terrified he wouldn't be able to reconnect with her once she was back and still suffering from the amnesia but more relieved than he'd ever thought possible at her return. Come to think of it, maybe that was something to do with her Mitchell fascination. He had jumped on that motorbike and followed her and then she'd striped him and tied him up! Who knows what happened then that they didn't admit to? God, how could he have been so blind? There was obviously something going on since then and they still trying to hide it! Well, he was on to them to them now.

Teal'c, Cam & Daniel are playing basketball…

Daniel was enjoying the game – the physicality of it was working out some of the stress. It helped too that he was better than Cam and had managed to knock him down a couple of times, accidentally, of course. He threw the ball hard at Cam, who caught it in the stomach and doubled over, clearly winded. "Oh sorry, Mitchell, didn't mean it to be so hard". Daniel could tell he was acting like an asshole but couldn't help it. It was all he could do to stop himself from confronting him straight out about Vala. But that was ridiculous – what claim did he have on her? Not that she consistently referred to him as "my Daniel", not that she'd specifically come looking for him on Earth, not that she'd stayed because of him and ok, maybe old wounds had caused him to fend her off initially but he was warming to her and now, she was, what, bored of waiting and jumped the next person she could see? Would Teal'c be next? Daniel bounced the ball viciously at the wall and stomped off the court, muttering not so quietly that Cam should just go back to Kansas. Feeling like he needed to escape for a while, he went straight out to his car and off the base. Cam and Teal'c were left more than a little confused by Daniel's behaviour. "Have I done something wrong?" said Cameron. "Indeed, you have not, ColonelMitchell" said Teal'c.

Sam and Vala are having lunch in the cafeteria…

"Did you hear about Daniel's weird behaviour earlier?" said Sam.

"No," said Vala, clearly interested.

"Well, it seems he was in a really bad mood and took it out on Colonel Mitchell," said Sam. "Teal'c said it was like Cam had slighted him or something. He even told him to go back to Kansas! He wondered if Daniel was going to hit Cam and then, Daniel seemed to snap and just stomped off, right off the base in fact and hasn't been answering his cell ever since."

"Ok, that explains something."

It was Sam's turn to look interested.

"I saw Daniel leaving the base earlier, I said "hi" and he walked right by me. In fact, he deliberately bumped my shoulder."

"What does that explain?" asked Sam.

"I don't know yet but I'm forming a theory."

Messages on Daniel's cell phone

1) "Hey, Jackson, it's Mitchell. I think you and I need to talk. You're obviously pissed off at me and I don't know why but, hey, it's not good for the team to be at loggerheads. Come find me when you're back at the base."

2) "Daniel, it's Sam. What is going on with you? I heard about your weirdness on the basketball court. You know where I am if you need to talk."

3) "DanielJackson, I am most concerned about your conduct this morning towards ColonelMitchell. He is anxious that he has upset you in some way. I am at your service."

4) "Hello, Daniel. It's me. I think we need to talk and I think you know why. I'm waiting at your house."

Daniel closed his phone and cursed the fact that he hadn't checked his messages until parked in his driveway. She was in there now and he was going to have to listen to how wonderful Mitchell was and, oh god, it was intolerable. Maybe he could sneak into the house without her knowing. Unlikely, the woman was a thief for too many years…

Vala waited anxiously in Daniel's house. Being a smart woman, it hadn't taken her too long to work out that Daniel thought there was something going on between her and Mitchell since the high school reunion. Of course, the notion was laughable but clearly, Daniel wasn't acting rationally and this was a Very Good Sign. Since she hadn't known how long she'd have to wait, she'd decided on just looking gorgeous to convince him how wrong he was. 4 hours later, Vala was regretting the revealing yet chilly dress - her high heeled Pradas were long abandoned on the floor. She heard the key in the door and leapt up to check her hair and lipstick. Daniel walked into the sitting room and Vala turned her most winning smile on him. _She's wearing that dress from the reunion. Rub it in, why don't you? _They spoke at the same time:

"Vala, you don't have to say anything. I hope you and Cam are very happy together and I'm sorry I behaved so badly earlier."

"Daniel, you complete idiot. Why would you think there was something going between me and Cameron? I came to Earth to find you and I stayed here for you. Did you think I got bored of waiting for you to get over the past and decided to have a little fun on the side?"

Daniel blinked. He only heard the last sentence. Vala, of course, had heard what Daniel said while speaking herself and quietly repeated everything she'd just said.

They stared at each other, the air between them like an unbreakable pane of glass. Vala, for once uncertain, chewed her lip while she waited for a response from the only man she was interested in. Daniel's thoughts were far less coherent. _ It's like she read my mind. Wait, there's nothing going on? She still likes me? She looks so cute standing there waiting for me to answer. Oh, she's waiting for me to answer!_ There was only one answer. Daniel stepped forward to bridge the gap between them and kissed her. A soft moan escaped her throat as she responded enthusiastically to the kiss. After a minute, she broke away.

"Does this mean you're finally ready?"

Daniel spoke, his voice so cracked with emotion that his reply came out as a whisper, "yes".

"And do you promise to ask first before jumping to conclusions in future, and apologise to poor Cameron when you explain to the rest of the team that we're a couple?"

"Yes" – more sheepishly now. "Wait, we have to tell the team?"

"Of course, darling, they already know, we just need to clarify it."

"They already know?"

"Sometimes, you are much stupider than you look – of course they know, you were acting completely out of character since we came back from Kansas. Or least, they knew once I told them what was going on."

Daniel recovered some of his poise. "You know, it's not that surprising. You did once point out how alike Mitchell and I are!"

"I may have been wrong about that. I don't think Mitchell hits girls – his mother brought him up nicely."

"You hit me first!"

"Oh do shut up and kiss me."


End file.
